Some Things Don't Die
by Hexwitch
Summary: Everybody thinks the best assassins are in the CIA/FBI but they are wrong. The brotherhood has lived for nearly 900 years and it makes the people who have done wrong vanish, they send one of the best to Forks and with the gossip who knows what will happen
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't born this way. It was more of a family life style, a choice. It's kind of like choosing to be a republican or a democrat. Not a big deal and you didn't have to follow what your parents do/did but this is what I wanted to do as crazy as it sounds. But being here now I realized one very important thing.

There are just some things you can't kill.


	2. Chapter 2

"You aren't serious are you?" I say looking at the sharp knife hesitantly. "I mean did that, does that, I mean really?"

"Do you want to show your dedication to the brotherhood or not?" The bulky man asked impatiently. I glared at him and he shrunk back.

"Shouldn't it be more of a family considering there are women."

"It has been this way since the Third Crusade in 1191 and no girl is going to change the rules."

"Yes but why do this when Ezio didn't?"

"He did." A new voice said. I look towards the door to see Desmond. "It's to show your loyalty nothing else."

"Also because they have this new weapon and it just happens to need one thing gone." I mutter under my breath. I rub my ring finger pondering over the decision.

"Come on even Altaïr did it and he had a jagged knife for all we know." The bulky man said again. I think of my parents and lick my lips. I put my left hand on the table and look away.

"Do it quickly."

"Oh yes because I make sure that I draw this sort of thing out." He says sarcastically.

"Isabella by doing this you can not go back and you are bound to the Brotherhood forever. You are in it body, blood, and soul, you follow the commands and orders of people who are above you understood." Desmond says. I lick my lips.

"Understood." My heart starts pumping faster.

"Well Ms. Swan welcome to the Brotherhood."

And the knife came down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Translations at bottom**

**3 years later**

"Prenderla!" A guard shouted. I look behind me to see four guards chasing me. Pathetic. "Lei è in arresto" Well no shit Sherlock.

I go down an alley way. They think they have cornered me but they couldn't be more wrong. I stop at the wall and I hear the footsteps stop and the guns click. Making sure my hood covers my face I turn around.

"Alzare le sue mani" Another guard says. I smirk under my cover even more. He asked for it. I lifted both my hands up and with a quick flick of my wrist two miniature arrows fly out and two guards fall down. Before the others can move I turn back to the wall and start to climb it finding the tiniest crevices to lift myself up. "Demone!" At the top of the wall I look back down at the men.

"Arrivederci i gentiluomini" I yell down at them before running across the roofs of Venice. Making sure that no one followed me I dropped to the ground by an old fountain and looked in. I press the button that is at the bottom of the fountain masked as a coin.

Once it is pressed the floor drops out beneath me. I fall for about 5 seconds until my feet make contact with the floor. I push my hood back over my head and walk towards the meeting room. I pass by busy people doing god knows what anymore to get to my destination.

Once I reach the door it is opened and inside was some of the best of the best. Desmond of course was number one considering he had all the kick ass ancestors and then there was Kyle he moved so quietly no one ever hears him when he goes for a kill. Then again you can't really ask a dead person. Last was Halley she was one of the only female assassins that kicked major ass and she had the battle scars to prove it.

"It's not even midnight and you are already making head-lines." Desmond says turning on the T.V. The screen shows a woman in an overly bright red coat facing the grueling wind outside.

"Sto in piedi alla Cattedrale di Pisa dove Giddian di Signore è stato appena assassinato da uno degli Assassini dal culto ha chiamato la fratellanza." She said in a horrible accent. She was probably American looking for a better life here. Too bad she isn't going to get one. "Sarà amaramente mancato."

"Did she just say he is going to be sourly missed?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what you get when you hire foreign labor." Desmond turns the T.V back off and slides down in one of the wooden chairs. Halley pulls out a folder, standard issue, most likely the next assignment to kill.

"Who's next?" I ask shifting from foot to foot.

"Their name is Joseph Mazura, age 27, CEO of Mazura inc. A.K.A" Halley started.

"One of the biggest people in literature history. What did he do?"

"Pissed off Esposito." Kyle muttered. I give a short laugh.

"Which one?" No one laughs. "Where is he?"

"Seattle, Washington. You will go to a small high school in a town called Forks until you get the job done." Desmond says.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I'm an assassin not a firkin' FBI agent. I don't do undercover stuff. I go, I kill, I leave, capiche?"

"Well you always did wonder what it would be like to be a normal teenager."

"I didn't mean this."

"What did you mean?"

"Get drunk, waste money, go drag racing."

"Too bad." Kyle says. "Your flight leaves in 3 hours you will stay with a man named Charlie Swan and will take the last surname and pretend to be his niece until the time is up. Understood." His voice was in that tone of authority, the one that reminded you what you had to do when someone of higher level gives you orders.

My thumb on my left hand automatically goes to my missing ring finger stroking the stub to keep me from yelling out at them. You are in the Brotherhood body, mind, soul, and flesh.

"What airport?"

!

I get off the plane and realize how blatantly I stick out. Everyone in Rome was tan, everyone. Everyone here was as pale as the original assassin's robes. I grip my bag tighter and set through the crowd making sure that my hair was covering most of my face.

I get my luggage from the rotating belt and put it on a cart. No need for people to start wondering why a 17 year old small girl was carrying 4 duffel bags with ease. I scan the crowd again and then look at the picture I was given of Charles Swan. He was about 50 years old 6'4, brown mousy hair, and thick mustache. I could pass for his niece.

"Farla ama il velluto?" I turn around to see the man from the picture staring back at me. Grey touched his hair but he still seemed young. Uptight but nice when the occasion calls for it.

"Effettivamente preferisco delle penne."

"Ms. Zingarello." He relied shaking my hand.

"It's Swan now." I correct him. He gives me a tight smile and leads me out of the airport. Once out in the open of the parking lot I miss the bustling people. So easy to hide and blend in with a crowd, out here you were an open target.

Charles pulls out keys and presses a button and I can't help but laugh at his profession. A cop. The very thing that tries to catch people like me to put them behind bars for eternity. I was a poet and I didn't know it. After loading my stuff in the car we headed to Forks.

The hour spent in the car was talking about the basics so we don't screw things up and I really had to groan as this was quickly turning into an assignment best suited for the CIA. He pulled up a dirt road to a two story house where two people were already waiting. I give Charlie a suspicious look before climbing out of the car.

"Billy, good to see you man." Charlie said covering up his accent well. The old man in the wheel chair wheeled forward. In my peripheral vision I could see the young boy staring at me. Pretending to be cold I pulled my jacket closer. Although I did miss the heat.

"Hi I'm Jacob call me Jake." The young man said holding out his hand. He had short hair and was very well built for his age which I guessed was 16.

"Isabella call me Bella." I say not trying to cover up my accent. Charlie did mention the little fact that I was from Italy. Well at least no one will be confused when I curse them under my breath.

I saw Charlie and Billy pretending to fight. They looked very happy and like the best of friends but the fake ring finger Charlie had proved that it could all just be an elaborate act.

"Are they always like this?"

"It gets worse with old age." Jake responds. "Oh we got you something." Oh great it's going to be some hunk of junk vehicle. Fabulous. Instead Jake shows me a 2008 midnight blue Ducati Diavel. Diavel meaning devil. How ironic especially the color.

"I love it how did you?" I trail off.

"I got 5 of these in some contest. Charlie said you loved to ride so." Jake said scratching the back of his head.

"I love it." I squeal like any girl would and gave him a hug but pull back immediately. "You're hot."

"Why thank you."

"No I mean you are literally."

"Jake." Billy interrupts me. "Time to go nice meeting you Isabella."

"Bella and bye."

"Isabella means beautiful, good thing you live up to your name."

"E Jake è Jack vicino come nell'asino." I say to him and his expression turns confused as he gets in the car.

"What?" But Billy is starting the car and pulling away.

"Ciao." I say waving at them until they are out of sight.

"What do you think of them?" Charlie asks grabbing one of my duffel bags.

"They are." I pause to think of the right word. "Charming."

Once the bags are in my room I debate on taking a run but the thunder and lightning make me second guess. I go in the twin bed, the rain helping me fall asleep and all I can think about is tomorrow.

My first day of school.

**Prenderla-Get her**

**lei è in arresto- You are under arrest **

**Alzare le sue mani- Put your hands up**

**Demone-Demon**

**Arrivederci i gentiluomini- Goodbye gentlemen**

**Sto in piedi alla Cattedrale di Pisa dove Giddian di Signore è stato appena assassinato da uno degli Assassini dal culto ha chiamato la fratellanza- I stand at the Cathedral of Pisa where Lord Giddian just was murdered from one of the Assassins from the cult called the brotherhood**

**Sarà amaramente mancato- He will be sourly missed.**

**Farla ama il velluto- Do you like velvet?**

**Effettivamente preferisco delle penne- I actually prefer feathers.**

**Zingarello- Gypsy**

**E Jake è Jack vicino come nell'asino- Jake as in Jack as in ass**

**Ciao- Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Day of School**

**Previously:**

_**Once the bags are in my room I debate on taking a run but the thunder and lightning make me second guess. I go in the twin bed, the rain helping me fall asleep and all I can think about is tomorrow.**_

_**My first day of school.**_

_**Translations at bottom**_

**BPOV**

"Bella." A person said shaking me. "Bella, È ora di di alzarsi." The voice said again. I rolled over pushing the hand away.

"No it isn't" I mumble into the covers.

"Yes it is, it is 6:45 and school starts at 8:00 so get up." Blinking away sleep I see that Charlie was the voice that came to wake me. After making sure I was up and out of bed did he finally leave. I got dressed quickly and faced a dilemma.

What the hell do I wear?

Back in Venice I never went to school, I was brought up in the brotherhood only learning the essentials. According to regular school officials I already had the smarts to graduate college. So I never learned what to dress like. I went on my laptop and found a quick clothing sight that had popular fashions. After 20 more minutes I had ripped skinny jeans on along with a plain blue v-neck short sleeve shirt, with brown boots that went up my thigh. After placing two knives in the boots did I head downstairs.

I grab my Iphone and call Desmond for some questions I had.

"Hello." A groggy voice answered.

"Hey it's me." I say searching the fridge for something edible to eat. It was filled with apples, carrots, oranges, lettuce, every kind of fruit and vegetable you could eat. But no meat, milk, or eggs. This guy was a vegan. This will not be fun.

"What is it?" He asked more awake.

"Why do I need to go undercover again? Why can't I just kill Mazura?" I ask settling on eating an apple.

"I did have a hidden motive. You see there is this family the Mallory family that is part of the Templar. We need you to get all the information on what they know of the apple. They have a daughter that goes to Forks high and if you get close to her you don't need to worry about guards."

"Bullshit." Desmond wouldn't care if I walked in unarmed with nothing but a jagged knife to go kill the president.

"Your parents also wanted you to go to a regular school, even for a limited time."

"Fine, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Well kill Mazura in a couple months so people won't just think 'hey didn't that new girl just come here from Italy. Couldn't she have a motive?' and then wait a couple more months after that so people won't question why you just got up and leave. And get the information at the time too. Ciao." The phone goes dead and I put it down before I crush it. He wants me to stay here for 4 months. In this hell hole!

"Bella time for school." I growl as I pick up a bag and grab my helmet and keys to the bike. It takes me ten minutes to get to the school but everyone was already there.

I park in an empty space the murmurs already starting. I get off adjust my bag and take off my helmet. Gasps are heard across the parking lot as they take in my appearance. I didn't want to brag but I did look pretty hot. Pale porcelain face, warm chocolate eyes, soft auburn hair. And a rocking body, killing people does keep you in shape.

I put a tarp like thing over the bike so it didn't get wet and headed to the front office ignoring the whispers around me. I opened the door and walked into the small room. A round old orange haired lady sat typing away at a computer. Plants crammed into every available spot. What this place needs, more plants. I think as I roll my eyes. I go up to the front desk and cough to get her attention.

"Oh." She says, startled at me presence.

"Ciao, mi chiamo il Swan di Isabella sono nuovo qui." I say.

"Um, excuse me." Oh right I have to speak English.

"Sorry, not used to speaking English yet." I say laying the accent on a little thicker than normal. "My name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here."

"Oh yes, the chiefs niece." She turns around in her rolling chair and shuffles through papers. I grow irritated that it takes her ten minutes to find my papers. I give her a charming smile when she turns back around and hands me my schedule and a slip that has to get signed by all my teachers. I thank her and leave heading to English first.

I walk in, the classroom already full. All talking stops and I can feel all the eyes on me. I got up to Mr. Birdy. He signs my slip as the electronic bell rings.

"Tell us about yourself." He says after handing the slip back to me.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm from Italy and I'm fluent in 15 languages." Their mouths drop open and it is silent for a couple minutes. "Mr. Birdy?"

"Right you can sit in the open seat next to Ms. Cullen." I look down the rows of seats to see a barely five foot pixie like girl with ink black hair waving at me. I walk down the aisle making sure to remember every face. I sit down in the seat next to the pixie and smile lightly at her.

"Hi my name is Alice. It's so cool to have another student here Isabella. Forks never gets a new student. Oh this is so exciting." She says quiet and fast.

"Bella." I say. "Just Bella."

"Oh sorry _Bella_." She stresses out my name this time and I have to fight the smile that comes across my face.

When the bell rings I stand up and look at the next class that I had. Art with Mrs. Straight. I see Alice leaning over my shoulder, how she can do that being so short I don't know, looking at my schedule. She squeals after a couple seconds.

"I have art too. Let's go." She grabs my arm and drags me out of the classroom. After turning a couple times she pushes me into a class room that had small round tables that could fit about three or four people. The room also had dried paint and clay across the floor and guessing that the janitor has given up on cleaning the floors. "Mrs. Straight this is Bella, she's new here." The teacher is about my height and has blonde hair. She signs me slip and I have to sit with Alice and Ms. Hale. She stares at me as I walk back and sit in my seat. Alice just giggles.

"What?" I ask.

"Mrs. Straight is gay." Alice says. I'm confused before I realize the lingering stare. **(I actually have an art teacher that was Ms. Painter before she married another female teacher named Ms. Straight, but they were gay. Nothing against gay people just saying)**

"Oh." I mutter. Just then a beautiful blonde sits at our table. She looks like she just stepped out of a swim catalog put on clothes and sat at our table. I felt my self esteem drop a little. She sees me and glares coldly. Since I don't let people walk all over me I glare back. "Do you have a problem?" I ask coldly.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asks back in the same tone.

"The teacher made me. Don't like it, then suck it up." She then smiles at me and for a second I wonder if she is bipolar.

"I wanted to see if you could stand up to me." She says.

"Why?"

"Because if Alice is all buddy buddy with a person than I have to see if I will like them."

"That is the weirdest test ever."

"Bella, Rose. Rose, Bella." Alice introduces us. We shake hands. Hers is freezing but I don't flinch or jerk back and Rose looks surprised at that.

"Pleasure." I say.

"Alright students today you can draw whatever you like." Mrs. Straight says before going to her desk and reading some book.

I grab my art book and flip to an empty page. I grab my pencil and start sketching absent mindly. I missed Venice so much. I miss the heat, the sun. And I wonder why the hell this Mallory girl couldn't live in Florida or someplace like that. Instead her parents chose the wettest place in the continental U.S.

"Bella." I look up to see Rose looking at me and my sketch. "What is that?"

I look down to see that I have drawn the assassins. Desmond in the front, Kyle to his right, Halley to his left, me behind Halley and another behind Kyle in a sort of 'v' formation. Our assassin robes were on and drawn in great detail. I made sure that they couldn't see the faces, and the colors were based on the shades of color my pencil drew. On the outside and partially behind the assassins was the Brotherhood symbol. The bell rings and I close the art pad quickly.

"Nothing." 

"Ok, what's your next class?" Rose questions.

"History with Mr. Kreston." They frown at this. "What?"

"That guy is really uptight and strict. Watch what you say around him. Rose can take you to his class." Alice says then leaves.

When Rose drops me off at his class no one is talking or messing around. They are all quiet and still even though it was still passing period. Rose points out the teacher who is gangly and balding and has years of stress wrinkles before waving at a similar blonde haired male. I give my slip to the teacher who signs it and tells me to sit down next to Mr. Hale. That must be Rose's brother.

I sit down and he immediately stiffens up and for a second he seems to stop breathing. In the corner of my eye I see him look at me weirdly before taking a slow breath. His face turns even more confused before he starts breathing regularly again. He is tall about 6'3 and I'm starting to notice something about the Hales and Cullen's. They all have golden eyes, odd.

The teacher is yelling at some student who happened to answer the question wrong. Apparently the answer was so obvious that it would take an idiot to get it wrong. Getting frustrated I take the only thing I can use and throw it at him. It hits him square in the head and he turns around and glares at me picking up my calculator.

"Ms. Swan."

"Yes."

"Why did you throw your calculator at me?"

"Why would I do that sir?" I ask looking completely innocent. He starts to turn red.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because it seems wasteful to throw suck a good calculator away." I say innocently again. Hale laughs next to me.

"That's it both of you detention!" He screams.

"Lei è realmente un conficcato sullo stronzo non è lei?" He stalks away and resumes the lesson. "sorry for getting you detention." I whisper to Hale. He just laughs it off.

"It's alright besides it will be a good story to tell the others. By the way my name is Jasper."

"Bella." I say and shake his hand feeling cold again.

The period passed by quickly and soon enough Jasper walked me to my next class, trigonometery with Mr. Farnsworth. He shows me to the old teacher and points out his big friend Emmett. After Mr. F signs my sheet I sit down next to the big guy.

"Hi!" He says loudly. "My name's Emmet."

"Bella."

"Ooh you have a pretty accent say something in your native tongue." I look at him weirdly with his choice of words but said.

"Ho preso la detenzione con Jasper per lanciare un calcolatore a Sig. Kreston."

"Cool." After passing notes the whole class period I go to Spanish that has no Cullen's or Hale's in it but meet a nice girl named Jessica who invited me to sit at her table.

"This is Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Ben, and Lauren." Jessica introduces them. I smile and say hi to each one before sitting next to Angela. Lauren glares at me and I don't bother to deal with her.

"Don't worry about Lauren she just thinks she is all high and mighty because her dad is the creator of Mallory Inc." Angela whispered. So that is Mallory's daughter. Looks like I am braving the guards.

Then the Cullen's/Hale's came in. Jessica rambles on, on how Rose and Emmett are together together, and how Alice and the guy who looks like he is in pain, Jasper stick to each other like glue.

"Mr. Cullen is this foster dad/matchmaker." Angela says before another walks in. He is tall and lanky but still has a good build. He has bronze hair, is pale, and has the same honey eyes. He looks the most boyish out of all of them.

"That's Edward Cullen, completely hot but apparently no one here is good enough for him." Lauren practically growls out and I can see Edward smile from across the lunch room. I turn to see all of them sitting there looking at their uneaten food. Alice waves to me and I give a short wave back.

"How many times has he rejected you?" I ask Lauren turning back to my table.

"Excuse me?"

"How many" I start slowly.

"He hasn't rejected me." She scoffs.

"So che lei mente ed è realmente patetico che lei gli chiede tuttavia di uscire con lei anche se non ha detto alcun tempo multipli."

"How dare you, you foreign piece of shit!" She screams standing up. The cafeteria gasps but I sit back in my seat looking at her.

"Do you even know what I said?"

"Well no." I stand up and glare at her threateningly.

"Poi lasciarmi fa questo chiaro, lei mi chiama un 'il pezzo straniero di merda di nuovo' e la farò rammarica lei era mai nato. Capisce?"

"Yes?" She says it as more of a question.

"Good." I grab my bag and walk out of the cafeteria. I got to my bike and turn it on placing the cover back in the compartment and put my helmet back on before getting on and driving away.

That was fun.

**Translations**

**È ora di di alzarsi- Get up it's time for school**

**Ciao, mi chiamo il Swan di Isabella sono nuovo qui- Hi my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here.**

**Lei è realmente un conficcato sullo stronzo non è lei- You really are an asshole aren't you?**

**Ho preso la detenzione con Jasper per lanciare un calcolatore a Sig. Kreston- I got a detention with Jasper for throwing a calculator at Mr. Kreston**

**So che lei mente ed è realmente patetico che lei gli chiede tuttavia di uscire con lei anche se non ha detto alcun tempo multipli- I know you are lying and it is really pathetic that you still ask him out even though he has rejected you multiple times **

**Poi lasciarmi fa questo chiaro, lei mi chiama un 'il pezzo straniero di merda di nuovo' e la farò rammarica lei era mai nato. Capisce?-Then let me make this clear, you call me a 'foreign piece of shit again' and I will make you regret you were ever born. Understand?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody I want you to know that this is not a real chapter! Again this is not a real chapter! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not writing for Twilight anymore! No more updates, no more messages (besides this of course) nothing.

But...

If you did like my writing style and ability to pull you in even though you didn't really care for the story (somehow I can do that) then I wanted to let you all know that I'm writing my own original story on a site called

My username is OptionalAngel (kinda corny)

My stories name is 'What's Your Price?'

And below will be a summary, I would appreciate it if you could check it out and give me feedback on it. Good, bad, horrendous, you get my drift. If not then that's okay and sorry for wasting your time. Oh and as you know suck at summaries!

Summary: Con artist. Mechanic. Thief. Illusionist. Hacker. Assassin. Interesting enough yet? No? Then how about this, my name is Aura Carter I used to go to college but that was before Lockstar came in. Lockstar is an organization that puts a price on people's heads and sells them. They are kind of like Ebay, oh and they want me because I'm a hacker.

Still not interesting enough?

The other people on the 'list' want my help to take them down.

Still haven't got your attention?

They need me to track down notorious assassin Valentin of the Lamour cult who is famed for killing his every target. They want his help in taking down Lockstar.

Still haven't got you?

Valentin is all for it but see's me as a liability that needs to be taken care of.

Have I got your attention?


	6. Update kinda

Hey everybody I want you to know that this is not a real chapter! Again this is not a real chapter! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not writing for Twilight anymore! No more updates, no more messages (besides this of course) nothing.

But...

If you did like my writing style and ability to pull you in even though you didn't really care for the story (somehow I can do that) then I wanted to let you all know that I'm writing my own original story on a site called wattpad

My username is OptionalAngel (kinda corny)

My stories name is 'What's Your Price?'

And below will be a summary, I would appreciate it if you could check it out and give me feedback on it. Good, bad, horrendous, you get my drift. If not then that's okay and sorry for wasting your time. Oh and as you know suck at summaries!

Summary: Con artist. Mechanic. Thief. Illusionist. Hacker. Assassin. Interesting enough yet? No? Then how about this, my name is Aura Carter I used to go to college but that was before Lockstar came in. Lockstar is an organization that puts a price on people's heads and sells them. They are kind of like Ebay, oh and they want me because I'm a hacker.

Still not interesting enough?

The other people on the 'list' want my help to take them down.

Still haven't got your attention?

They need me to track down notorious assassin Valentin of the Lamour cult who is famed for killing his every target. They want his help in taking down Lockstar.

Still haven't got you?

Valentin is all for it but see's me as a liability that needs to be taken care of.

Have I got your attention?


End file.
